


Sam's wedding

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: If Robert had been there [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, not au either, not canon, sam's wedding, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: if Robert had been there... Sam's wedding would've been more interesting.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: If Robert had been there [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sam's wedding

“Come on Robert we're gonna be late!” - hissed Aaron as he quickly buttoned his shirt up. Robert just looked at him with that shit eating grin that screamed 'chill out the sex was worth it'. And to be honest it really was worth it. They might have caught up in the moment, and before they knew it, Aaron's phone started ringing asking them where they were. Liv was already there, everybody was... but well... Robert and Aaron had better things to do. At least Robert managed to convince Aaron. And now they were late. Very late.

“Calm down, you've heard your mum.... the bride's not even ready yet.” - laughed Robert as he finished tying his tie. - “Come here, let me help ya.” - he said grabbing Aaron's abandoned tie on the back of the chair in their bedroom.

“No, there's no time for that, come on.” - said Aaron in a hurry before he grabbed his husband's hand to pull him towards the door. Robert just kept on laughing... even when they were halfway down the road. - “Robert stop it!” - said Aaron as he ran a hand through his suite.

“You look fine... more than!” - started Robert – “Nobody's gonna say a word.”

“Yeah sure.” - murmured Aaron as they reached the church.

“Hey.” - said Robert stopping him before he could finally get inside. - “Don't be embarrassed, we had fun, right?”

“We did.” - admitted Aaron with a half-smile, Robert couldn't help himself, he had to lean in for a kiss. It was just a little peck really, but when he pulled away and opened his eyes, he found Aaron's still shut. That's how he definitely knew his husband wasn't really mad at him.

“It was a mistake.” - he said suddenly.

“What was?” - asked Aaron not understanding a word.

“To lose the tie.” - he said with his eyes darkened with lust - “Because you look... “

“Finally!” - said Liv interrupted them, ready to drag both of them inside. - “Where have you been?” - she asked but then she looked at Robert, and he was still grinning like an idiot, so it wasn't that hard to get the picture. - “You know what, seeing the state of ya... I really don't wanna know.” - she sighed. Aaron just gave her a puzzled look and as she opened her mouth Robert started laughing – “Your shirt.... you buttoned up the wrong way... sort it will ya?” - she told both of them. Robert was already on the case, doing it for Aaron. For Aaron though... it couldn't have been more embarrassing. Thanks to Robert's skilled hands, it was done in a minute. - “Just get inside.” - sighed Liv shoving them in.

“Why are you this grumpy? Lydia's not even here!” - said Robert as they walked inside.

“Yeah, but in 5 minutes she will be.” - she said before she got back to her seat. Aaron thought maybe he could take a breath now, but his mother was currently walking towards them, and he just knew that it's not gonna be pleasant.

“Oi! It's time you two showed up!” - she hissed while she had Eve in her arms.

“Give her here, I wanna cuddle.” - said Aaron trying to distract her.

“Ha! Nice try!” - said Chas. - “Where were ya?”

“Why? You missed us?” - asked Robert smirking.

“Why do I have a feeling that you're behind this Robert?”- she asked looking at him.

“Maybe... your son needed help to decide what tie to put on.” - he said with confidence.

“But... he's not wearing any.” - pointed out Chas.

“He looks better without it.” - he shrugged - “Don't you agree?” - he laughed.

“Alright, just get in, and take a seat.” - she sighed. - “Today has to go well.” - she told to herself.

“See? I told ya we would be in trouble.” - whispered Aaron as they found their seats next to Paddy. He was in a deep conversation with Bear so they just kinda nodded to each other, and Aaron was actually glad he didn't have to apologize to anyone for being late. Even the thought made him blush.

“You're blushing.” - whispered Robert. God he actually enjoyed it and Aaron wanted to slap him.

“It's your fault you muppet!” - he hissed.

“How about I make it up to you.” - offered Robert.

“I'm listening.”

“Anything you want... anything.” - said Robert licking his lips. Aaron wanted to answer but the moment was ruined when Zak signalled that they were ready to go.

“We're gonna talk about that later.” - smiled Aaron. He already had a plan in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another little fic, hope you guys like it 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
